A kiss on the moonlight
by Lady Cell
Summary: Oneshot: Kira, Orochimaru's daughter moved to Konoha and is thinking about the people she met. But her thoughts are interrupted when a certain red-haired sand Nin pays her a visit. GaaraxOC fluffiness


"A kiss on the moonlight" By Lady Cell

**Me**: Yo!

**R. Dude**: Yo!

**R. Dudette**: Yo!

**Me**: **((Grabs a microphone))** I had a dream...

**R. Dudette**: **((Microphone appears in her hand))** and it was you I've seen...

**Me**: Mmm-hmm...

**R. Dudette**: And I've struggled so hard not to seem...shocked!

**Me**: Cause when I see you I hear my heart go...'pop'!

**R. Dudette ad me**: And I know its love!

**Me**: Yes indeed

**R. Dudette and me**: Yes I know its love!

**R. Dude**: **((Sleeping)) ((snore))**

**R. Dudette and me**: **((Vein pop))**

**R. Dudette**: Dude...you are, like, DEAD!!! **((Attacks random))**

**Me**: By the way, I like the name Kira, so **my** name in this fic is Kira!

**R. Dude**: Kira dude, like, HELP!!!

**Me**: **((Angry because of the dude comment))** I am a female. Dudette, beat him up good

* * *

"Kire..." I muttered, my chocolate eyes gazing over the lake. I was always proud of my eyes. My hair was also chocolate brown. 'You look sweet as chocolate' Naruto babbled out once. Or was it Lee, I'm not sure.

I closed my eyes and sighed. It feels like it was only yesterday that I came here, looking for a village to accept me. Hokage-sama was nice enough to find me a small place to live. He even recommended me to Kakashi-sensei, and I became his student. I joined Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan. We became good friends.

Kakashi-sensei. I like him a lot. He acts towards me as he were my father or uncle or something. He cares about me, and about Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura. The three that are also with me in the group are like me siblings. And Hokage-sama acted like an grandparent would. I am happy to have finally found a family.

I once again opened my eyes to look at the lake. It was near the Konoha village, but it was still a bit hidden away. There were white flowers surrounding it. Lunar flowers, my second favorite flowers. Roses were my favorite. Lunar flowers only bloom under the full moonlight. Tonight there was a full moon, and the flowers were in full bloom, with a beautiful scent surrounding them.

The moon was giving the lake a beautiful silver glow. Firebugs were flying directly over the water, making it look more dazzling. A small breeze blew and some sand itched my nose, making me sneeze. Speaking of sand...

Gaara-sama. He is a living enigma. I didn't figure him out yet. He was cold, heartless. Some may say he has a reason for it, seeing what a rough childhood he had, but I don't exactly think that. I heard a saying from someone, I don't remember who (Actually, Recca from "Flame of Recca" said this to his brother Kurei), but it is perfect for Gaara-sama.

_"He's like a little kid that was getting picked on, and that was later turning around and picking on someone else."_

But still, it seemed that even though he is like that, I became attracted to him. Maybe its because he is an enigma. I always became interested in puzzles that I couldn't solve. But it wasn't just because of that. Recently, I found it very hard not to stare at his eyes. I found his voice incredibly soothing, and I would blush slightly whenever I heard him. I have a crush on a guy that I never thought I'd like.

He was always so cold to me, and to everybody else. But still I remember something...I think that I remember when I discovered I like him

**(((FLASHBACK)))**

Gaara-sama and I were walking thru the woods. Well, it was more like Gaara-sama was walking by himself and I just decided to follow him out of boredom.

"Ne, Gaara-sama...Do you want to come to the slumber party?" I asked, jumping around Gaara-sama, a smile on my face "Everybody is coming, even Sasuke-kun and Neji-san! And there will be food, and maybe music, and we would play truth or dare or spin the bottle!"

He looked at me from the corner of his eye and grumbled, keeping a steady pace. I continued to smile for a few seconds, before I felt a vein pulsing on my forehead.

"Ano..." I started, and he didn't even look at me! The nerve! "Fine! If that's the way you're gonna be than see if I care if you come or not!" I hissed and crossed my arms. I was still following him, but I was also pouting.

I abruptly sensed something and looked up. I saw two shurinken's flying towards me (shurinken is that star thingy, I think), but I had no time to avoid it. It would hit me for sure, and maybe kill me.

Then, Gaara-sama tackled me. I yelped as we fell down. I opened my eyes and saw Gaara-sama looking at me, his eyes piercing in to mine. "Are you ok?"

I couldn't speak. In that moment, I felt so many emotions struggling to win first place in my heart. His eyes looked so gentle, they looked nothing like before. I nodded. Then I heard a scream, coming from the attacker. I looked behind Gaara-sama to see a man falling from a tree...well, more like being dragged out of the tree by Gaara-sama's sand. I noted the symbol of a note on his forehead protector. He was from the hidden village of sound.

Gaara-sama got up and then I saw anger build up in his eyes. There was so much anger, too much to describe it. "Who are you bastard?" his voice dripped with malice. I saw the sand tighten with his every word, making the man scream in pain. "Why did you try to kill her?"

"I wasn't going to kill her...Orochimaru-sama sent me to 'fetch' her..."

Ah yes, Orochimaru. My 'dear' step father that 'loved' me so much. He killed my original parents, and then took me and trained me. Heck, I'm happy to be alive today after that kind of training. After I finally escaped and came to the Konoha village about a year ago, he's been scheming on how to get me, his 'oh, so precious' adopted daughter back. I guess he wanted his best killing machine back.

And then, not so long ago, he plotted with the sands and attacked Konoha. He killed Hokage-sama. This is something I will never forgive him. But he cant use his Jutsu's anymore! And the bastard deserved it.

"Why?" Gaara-sama asked, but the man was silent "I asked WHY?!" the sand tightened more, and the man screamed again. The screaming suddenly stopped, and the mans head dropped. He was dead. I gasped silently, but I didn't dare say anything.

Gaara-sama turned around towards me and extended his hand "Lets go, Kira-kun." He said, his usual 'cheerful' self back

Out of the blue, I felt myself smile. I also felt my cheeks turn a little hot and that's how I knew that they were pink. I was blushing, but just a little bit. "Hai!" I took his hand and he pulled me up. We continued walking, and I continued bothering him with useless babble.

**(((END FLASHBACK)))**

_"He was so protective back then."_ I thought _"And his eyes were so gentle"_

Suddenly, I felt something slither up my legs. I looked down and gasped when I saw sand already half way up my leg. I turned my head around swiftly

"G...Gaara-sama!" I gasped. He was standing a few meters away, observing me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in his usual cold tone.

I blinked a few times, before I snarled "I think the question is what are YOU doing here?" I turned my head away from him, so that he would not see the faint blush on my cheeks. I felt the sand move away from my legs. I looked at the stars.

It was uncomfortable for my neck to be in that position, so I practically threw myself to the ground. The sleek grass was slightly above my head. The stars were twinkling, like they were talking to the moon. I saw a falling star and wished for Gaara-sama to sit next to me. I giggled at my silly wish.

Suddenly, I saw Gaara-sama's head. He was leaning over me, a confused look on his face "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing! You'd never understand it even if I told you." I said, and then he moved out of my eyesight. I tilted my head back in order to see him. He walked to my side, my eyes never leaving him, and sat down. _"Wishes do come true..."_ I thought, and watched him gaze at the stars before I turned to stargaze myself

After a long, but also a nice silence, Gaara-sama spoke "Kira...Why does Orochimaru want you so badly?"

I frowned slightly, liking the silence better, and sighed. "It's a long story..."

"I have time."

"Fine then. When I was young, really young, Orochimaru attacked my village. My parents were killed, but he kept me alive. I think I was about three when he 'adopted' me. He said I have potential. He trained me, and his training was hell. Because he wanted me to be stronger, he even bitten my neck and gave me this seal..." I showed him my neck, revealing a tattoo of three small flames "...that Sasuke has also. I was six when I got this seal, and Sasuke got this same seal from Orochimaru a few months ago. He still has a lot to learn."

"His training was usually something like starving me and then training me, or locking me in a room full with venomous snakes if I did something wrong. With time snake venom was not able to harm my system. If a venomous snake bit me now, the poison would just pass thru my blood and nothing would happen. He would kill children my age in front of me, and ignore my screams and pleadings for him to stop. When I was younger, I found a kitten, and I took care of it. I feed it milk every day, and I played with it. When he found it, he made me kill it or he would kill me. In the beginning I didn't want to, but after he beaten me up, I killed it. I cried for days, weeks. I was trained to be a killing machine. He would send me to kill people, families, even to destroy whole villages. I did it cold heartedly. I didn't honestly cared. I only cared to make my father happy."

"But even though he usually treated me like scum, I loved him. He was the only family I had back then. I remember crying once for some stupid reason. I was alone in my room, and I was afraid that a snake would eat me if I fell asleep. Orochimaru came in to my room and saw me sobbing and hugging my knees. He sat next to me, and I tottered away in fear. I remember what happened then, word for word."

**(((FLASHBACK)))**

"What is it? Are you afraid of me?" Orochimaru asked Kira, a smile on his face "Don't worry, you're to precious for me to kill."

Kira looked at him from under the covers, and hesitated before she came closer. Orochimaru put his hand on her head.

"Why are you crying?"

"The snake's want to eat me! I hear them hiss and laugh at me." She sobbed.

Orochimaru laughed. "They are just scaring you. They wouldn't eat their princess."

"Princess?" she looked at him

"Hai. I am the king of snakes, and you, being my daughter, are the princess."

"I'm a princess!" Kira laughed.

Orochimaru smiled "This is the first time I heard you laugh." He said "You should laugh more often." He then kissed her forehead and headed for the door.

"Goodnight...'Tousan" Kira grinned.

He stopped and was silent for a second, before he looked over his shoulder "Goodnight Kira-chan." He left the room.

**(((END FLASHBACK)))**

I smiled at the memory. It was one of the rare happy memories from my childhood "After that, I would smile a lot. I found simple things funny. I laughed while killing people. Hell, I would even smile while he was beating the hell out of me. I would laugh and taunt him, after what he would beat me harder. But then he would let me heal properly, which was not something he did before. He seemed to appreciate my laugher, he loved to hear me laugh, and that's why I laugh and smile. People like a happy person more than a sad person."

"But, one day I decided to run away. About a year ago, I ran away from Orochimaru. I've spent 8 years with him. He tried to get me during the attack on Konoha that happened during the chunin exam, but Hokage-sama ruined his plans. After that, he would send his men to try and capture me, but it was useless. On that day, they would have caught me, but you killed that sound spy, remember?"

Gaara-sama nodded slightly.

"Well...you know the rest." I then closed my eyes.

It was silent again. For a few minutes, only crickets were heard. Then, a minute later I heard a rustling sound coming from Gaara-sama, and I opened my eyes to look at him. He was lying next to me, his hands behind his head. I turned to my side and continued to look at him. He looked at me from the corner of his eye for a sec, before he turned toward me.

"You have a firefly in your hair." he said and moved his hand to shoo it away. I felt his hand slightly brush my cheek and blushed. He looked at me, slightly confused "Why are you blushing?"

I froze. I didn't know how to answer him. And to make it harder, his hand was still slightly touching my cheek. _"It's now or never."_

"G…Gaara-sama…I…I…" I sat up, and he followed "I can't say it!"

"Say what?" his eyes observed me intensely, and I blushed. I knew that I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

He was getting slightly annoyed, and I knew what I had to do. I leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. I moved away quickly and watched his reaction, my cheeks terribly red. His eyes were wide in shock, and his cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink. I looked at my hands, already sorry for doing that.

_"That's it, he's gonna hate me and ignore me, most probably call me a stupid little girl and just walk away. I'm such and idiot!" _I was thinking the worst, when I felt someone cup my chin. Gaara-sama was now inches from my face, with the sexiest smirk on his face. Then he pulled me in to the sweetest kiss. It ended in a few seconds, but it seemed like it lasted and eternity.

He moved to my ear "I'm glad we feel the same way." he whispered and gently kissed my neck, making me shiver. My reaction seemed to satisfy him, because he continued kissing my neck. His hand found their way around my waist, as his kisses finally found my lips. His tongue ran over my lips, and I opened my mouth. I put my hands around his neck, and his kisses became more passionate, more demanding, leaving me completely breathless.

He broke the kiss and I slowly opened my eyes to look at him. His eyes were piercing me, and I felt so weak in his arms. I leaned against his chest and closed my eyes, inhaling his scent. His hands were locked securely around me.

"Aishiteru, Gaara-sama"

"Aishiteru, Kira-kun"

* * *

**Hospital---**

**R. Dude**: X.X **((In bandages from head to toes))**

**R. Dudette**: **((poking him))** Dude, this is like, fun

**((In the janitor closet))**

**Me**: What if we get caught?

**Gaara-sama**: **((Holding me in an embrace from behind, already kissing my neck))** Are you scared Kira-kun? **((Smirk))**

**Me**: **((Blushing))** N…no! I'm not scared of anything!


End file.
